The Infirmary
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: My translated fic. Hiruma was so sleepy and slept in the infirmary. "Mamori Anezaki." the teacher called out. "Anezaki is in the infirmary, sir."


The Infirmary

A translated fic by Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: Hiruma and Mamori aren't mine. Even the main plot of this fic was taken as I watched the anime Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei ep. 2.

**Morning, Deimon High Hallway**

Hiruma with heavy eye-bags walks slowly in the quiet hallway of the Second Year floor. It had been hours since the bell rang so the students had already in their respective class. But Hiruma hadn't. He just got to school. He was late.

He didn't get enough sleep since he had to translate Mamori's chicken scratch writing style, which was somehow, becoming worse and harder to read than before, to think up a strategy for the upcoming match. His eyes were half lidded, his mouth munching a bubble gum lazily. He yawned.

'Shit… I'm so sleepy…' he thought.

Hiruma turned from the door to his class, to the infirmary at the end of the hallway, near the library.

**Morning, Class 2-1**

Mr. Kyoshiro was filling the rooster.

"He started calling checking his students, "Kiyomi Takada."

"Here…"

"Matsuda Toota…"

"Huh?! Wha…Oh! Here, sir!"

"Mamori Anezaki…"

No answer.

"Where's Anezaki?" Mr. Kyoshiro asked his students.

A glasses girl answered, "Anezaki is in the infirmary sir."

**Morning, Infirmary**

Hiruma slid the infirmary door with his hand, being too tired to use his leg like usual. Seeing the sight of a nicely done bed, Hiruma carelessly throw himself down to the not so soft, but comfortable enough, bed. In a few seconds, a soft snore came out from his slightly parted mouth.

Meanwhile, Mamori, who was caught cold as soon as she got to school, was rolling herself up on the other bed, next to where Hiruma was. Mamori didn't know why but she had been feeling light-headed since her way to school. As she arrived at school, she collapsed and had to be carried to the infirmary by Mamori didn't recall who.

Now, she felt her body was freezing but her head was burning. She tossed left and right on her bed. Rolling her body to safe some body heat, trying to keep herself warm.

'Damn! Where's the blanket?!' she thought pissed off, but too dizzy to get her eyes open and look for the blanket. Amid her efforts to stay warm, she felt a warmness signal from beside her. At the bed next to her. Mamori rolled herself there by instinct, passing the curtain that previously separated them.

'Warm…' she thought as her skin came into contact with a big and warm 'pillow' in the bed next to her. Mamori hug and rubbed her cold palms on the warm Pillow'.

On Hiruma's side, he felt someone hugs him and rubbed his back. He thought he was too tired and that was just a dream, and ignored it. And when the smell of creampuff that usually clung to his fucking manager, he was so sure that he was dreaming and decided to enjoy it anyway and hugged the person back.

***

Today, Sara and Ako got their turn to stand watch by the infirmary. Like usual, they came by a little late because normally, there won't be someone needs anything in the infirmary that early.

"Yeah! And right when I was gonna save my game, there was a black out!" Sara told Ako, pissed off.

"Really?! Then loose all the game?!" Ako asked, as she put her hand on the door handle.

"Hell yeah! Ugh… That really pissed me off!" she scowled and wait for Ako to open the door.

As the door opened, Sara was the first to come in, and her eyes were gonna rolled out seeing the sight she found inside.

Ako knitted an eyebrow seeing her friend's expression, and followed suit, inside the infirmary. And she let out a shriek as soon as she saw Youichi Hiruma and Mamori Anezaki, sleeping, in one bed, in each other's arm.

Finished with her scream, Ako fainted… And panicked-Sara followed suit.

Hiruma's ear twitched hearing that sudden shriek. He opened his eyes lazily. At the same time, Mamori was also awoken by Ako's shriek.

Those two's eyes met each other's.

'So, Hiruma's eyes are turquoise…' Mamori thought

'Who the hell shrieks in the fucking infirmary?' Hiruma thought.

Those two kept locking eyes for a moment, still in bed, still in each other's arm. Their brains finally started working and analyze their position.

As ther brains finally succeed, as they realized what had happened, as they realized they were laying in the same bed, hugging each other, they snapped.

"AAAA!" Mamori yelped and pushed Hiruma away from her with all her might.

Hiruma was shocked and sleepy and couldn't react. He fell back from the bed. His head crashed the floor pretty hard. "Shit!" he cursed then passed out because of the impact and still sleepy.

Mamori who was still in bed, recalling that she had been snuggling to Hiruma like a cat. Mamori also passed out because her temperature was rising up the roof.

Mrs. Emiko, the chemist teacher couldn't find any possible reason why four of her students passed out in the infirmary with such a strange position.

The End

A/N: Just I thought my English had become a little rusty since I haven't write anything for the past six months… So I translated my Indonesian fic. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you…

P. S: For Indonesian out there who's waiting for my update on the ES21 UC, gomen… Saia kehilangan selera humor dan kompu saia habis rusak jadi… Tunggu sedikit lagi… Gomen _(_)_


End file.
